Peace
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: A paz havia sido alcançada, graça aos pilotos Gundans. Porém, as coisas não estavam tão boas como deveriam estar na opinião de Duo Maxwell. DuoXHilde
1. Paz?

**Peace**

_Ayame Demonwolf_

* * *

Gundam Wing não me pertence. Está sendo usado por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **_- Paz?_

Paz.

Há algum tempo se você me perguntasse sobre a coisa que eu mais desejava, certamente eu responderia isso. Hoje não é mais assim.

Por favor, não me entenda mal, não que eu tenha algo contra a paz.  
Para falar a verdade, a paz sempre foi a coisa mais importante para mim. Foi por ela que eu arrisquei milhares de vezes a minha vida. Algumas vezes desejando-a para as colônias, meu lar, e mais tarde desejando-a em todo o universo. Pacifismo total. Isso parecia um sonho um tanto utópico em um primeiro momento, mas nós os tornamos realidade. Certamente tivemos que fazer grandes sacrifícios, mas no final tudo terminou bem.

Meu nome é Duo Maxwell, ex-piloto Gundam. Ex-Deus da morte.  
Faz dois anos desde que destruímos os Gundans. Devo admitir, sinto uma falta absurda dos tempos de Guerra. Depois que alcançamos a paz, tudo se tornou muito monótono. Heero diz que isso é normal, afinal, fomos treinados a vida toda para lutar e agora que a luta acabou, temos que mudar completamente o nosso modo de vida e se adaptar. Trowa diz que eu me acostumarei e que em breve pararei de achar esse modo de vida monótono. Quatre sempre sorri e diz que a paz tem seu lado bom – Acho que ele não sente falta do campo de nunca me responde, apenas resmunga algo incompreensível. Acho que ele me entende!  
No fundo, acho que essa monotonia toda se deve ao fato de eu sentir muitas saudades do meu velho amigo, Deathscythe. As únicas coisas que sobraram dele foram alguns pedaços danificados de sua carcaça, a qual guardo comigo como se fosse um tesouro. Ah.. E eu também sinto falta de ser o Deus da morte. Era divertido!

Depois que tudo acabou eu vim morar na colônia L2, com a Hilde. Montamos nosso próprio negócio. Um ferro velho. Não é legal? Acho que é um modo de não sentirmos falta dos nossos velhos companheiros feitos de metal. Não que isso adiante muito.

Hilde é uma garota fora de série. Nunca conheci alguém como ela! Tornou-se uma grande amiga minha, desde a época das guerras até aqui. Mas.. Falando a verdade... Bem, acho que ela se tornou até algo mais especial do que uma amiga. Eu não sei exatamente o que é, ou como explicar. Só posso dizer que não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem ela. – **Ele desviou o olhar para a garota, que sentada sobre um banco, anotava algumas coisas em uma prancheta.** – Acho que ela é o principal motivo que faz eu ainda estar aqui. Trabalhando aqui com ela, as coisas parecem se tornar mil vezes mais simples. Ela me dá motivos para me levantar de manhã e continuar vivendo. E acreditem ou não, ela não precisa falar nada demais. Basta ela vir com aquele sorriso magnífico, gritando: _" Vamos, Duo! Acorde, seu dorminhoco!". _Hahaha! Não há como explicar, eu simplesmente amo quando ela grita isso. Mas se tem algo melhor do que isso, é fingir estar dormindo ainda, para que ela dê seu cotidiano ataque de nervosismo, e comece a me puxar à força da cama. Isso é realmente divertido.

- DUOOO!! – **Ela gritou se levantando e deixando a prancheta de lado**. – Acabamos por hoje. – **Continuou, enquanto caminhava até duo, parando apenas á alguns centímetro dele. **– Acabamos por hoje e pelos próximos três dias. Não disse á você que teríamos uns dias de folga? Nosso próximo carregamento chegará apenas na quinta feira, ou seja, daqui a três dias. Até lá, teremos um tempinho para descansarmos.  
- AAH! Que booom! Já não via a hora de poder dormir até tarde! Tava começando a me sentir um escravo, trabalhando em tempo integral!  
- Escravos não recebem salário, então não reclame. – **Os dois riram juntos.**

**Os dois caminharam até a entrada da casa, que ficava ao lado do ferro velho. Usaram a porta dos fundos para entrar. Hilde foi direto em direção a pia, lavar a mão e em seguida começou a preparar o jantar. Duo sentou-se à mesa e pegou o jornal para ler enquanto esperava.**

- O que teremos para o jantar, Hilde? – Perguntou sem desgrudar os olhos do jornal.  
- Espaguete!  
- Hum.. Isso é bom! – Não pode deixar de abir um sorriso.

**Por algum tempo, manteve-se em silencio. Virou a página e continuou a ler. Hilde, fazia o jantar tranqüilamente, de costas para Duo. Ele abaixou brevemente o jornal e se colocou á observa-la trabalhar.** – Vendo-a assim ela parece uma garota normal. Às vezes é difícil lembrar de nosso passado, quando nos conhecemos. Vê-la trabalhando para a OZ. É estranho. Assim, aqui dentro de casa, com uma vida normal.. É difícil imaginar que essa garota tão delicada já esteve em guerra... Já matou pessoas. E já se arriscou tanto em nome da paz. Heh.. O que estou falando? Isso não faz o mínimo de sentido, partido de mim. Muitas pessoas se assustaram quando souberam que eu, tão novo, era um piloto Gundam. Porque então, Hilde, não poderia ter servido a OZ? Chega á ser hipocrisia minha, não?  
Mas.. Deixando isso de lado... Ela realmente é alguém muito diferente de dois anos atrás! Não. Estou errado. Hilde não mudou muita coisa. Continua carismática. Cabelos curtos, franja sobre os olhos azuis claros, pele alva, blusas de gola alta e boina sobre a cabeça. Heh.. A mesma de sempre. O que mudou foi a minha forma de olhar para ela. Há algum tempo a trás, eu jamais havia reparado o quão bela ela é. Hilde possui uma beleza exótica. E eu amo mulheres assim. Esse esoterismo é tão encantador e interessante. – **Sorriu, quase sem perceber.** –Devo admitir, Hilde é linda. – **A garota virou o corpo em direção á Duo, fitando-o com curiosidade.  
**  
- O que houve, Duo?

**Duo rapidamente corou.  
**  
- Ahn.. Nada...! – **Resmungou em resposta.**

De novo. Porque às vezes, quando ela fala comigo meu coração se comprime tanto? Às vezes acho que ele para por um momento. É tão estranho!

- Tem certeza..? **– Ela indagou novamente, um pouco preocupada.  
**- Tenho!!! – **Ele apressou-se para que ela não percebesse qualquer coisa suspeita. Moveu rapidamente as mãos, com aquele largo sorriso bobo nos lábios. **– Não é nada não! Nada não!  
- Então ta! – **Ela sorriu. **  
- Quer ajuda? – **Ofereceu-se.**  
- Não brigada. Não acho que você seja a melhor pessoa para me ajudar na cozinha. – **Ela comentou, rindo brevemente.  
**- Ah, ainda está chateada com aquilo? – **Fez uma careta.  
**- Não estou chateada, Duo. Só acho que você e cozinha, não são uma combinação muito boa!  
- Ah.. Eu não sou tão mal assim. **– Resmungou, fazendo bico.  
**- Não? – **Riu.** – Duo, você quase colocou fogo na casa!  
- Foi sem querer!  
**  
Ela soltou uma alta gargalhada e continuou a cozinhar. Ele sorriu brevemente. Gostava de ouvir a gargalhada de Hilde. Voltou o olhar para o jornal e mudou novamente a página. Havia uma pequena reportagem sobre Relena, relatando sobre o recente acordo de paz que ela havia feito entre a terra e uma colônia que começava a demonstrar pequenos focos rebeldes.**

- Heh.. Tão falando da Relena aqui no jornal!  
- Sério? Falando o quê? – **Indagou curiosa.  
**- Um acordo de paz que ela fez com a colônia L8.  
- Heh.. Relena é incrível, não é?  
- É! Ela está fazendo um ótimo trabalho para manter a paz!

**O silencio reinou por um misero minuto. Duo tinha um olhar vago, perdido em seus pensamentos. Os lábios moveram-se quase por impulso, deixando uma pergunta sem nexo escapar.  
**  
- Hilde... Você está feliz?

Feliz? – **Não entendeu.  
**- É. Com a paz...!  
- Claro. Foi por isso que lutamos, não é? É claro que estou feliz. – **Respondeu com naturalidade.  
**- Porque perguntou. Você não está? – **Ela se virou, fitando-o.**

**Duo não respondeu instantaneamente. Balançou a cabeça esvaindo aqueles pensamentos.  
**  
- Estou. Lógico que sim! **– Riu sem graça**. – Muito!

Mas que diabos eu to pensando? Eu estou feliz. Foi por isso que eu lutei. Eu tenho que estar feliz. Cada batalha que eu enfrentei, foi pensando na paz que eu queria obter. Não faria o mínimo sentido eu não estar feliz depois disso tudo.... Não é?! Se é assim.. Então porque eu me sinto desse jeito? Como se faltasse alguma coisa. Eu ainda sinto que a luta continua. Pelo menos internamente. É como se a minha paz ainda não estivesse completa. Como se faltasse algo para que enfim eu pudesse me sentir em paz. Mas porque isso? As _colônias_ estão em paz. A _terra _está em paz. O _universo todo_ está em paz. Então, porque, diabos, _eu_ não me sinto em paz?

- Tem certeza? **– Ela não acreditou.  
**- Tenho. Não se preocupe. Foi uma pergunta idiota! Nem sei de onde tirei isso! – **Ele riu, disfarçando. **

**Ela se virou e continuou a cozinhar.**

**O Jantar foi tranqüilo. Conversaram e riram, como sempre faziam. Duo lavou a louça, como sempre. Aquele era o acordo. Ela fazia o jantar e ele lavava a louça. Não gostava muito, porém não tinha escolha. Não levava jeito na cozinha. Assistiram um pouco de televisão e mais tarde foram dormir.**


	2. Lembranças de um pesadelo

**Peace**

_Ayame Demonwolf_

_

* * *

_

Gundam Wing não me pertence. Está sendo usado por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – **_Lembranças de um pesadelo._

**Naquela noite Duo se remexia mais do que o normal em sua cama. Seu cobertor estava no chão de tanto que ele havia chutado o inexistente. É lógico que Duo Maxwell nunca foi o exemplo de calma e tranqüilidade enquanto dormia, porém aquela noite, especificamente, as coisas estavam mais exaltadas do que o normal. Ele parecia estar tendo algum pesadelo, porém não era exatamente isso. Na verdade, era uma lembrança.**

Espaço sideral, a bordo da nave Peacemilion.

Duo estava sentado á mesa jogando tranqüilamente uma partida de xadrez com Trowa. Os demais pilotos gundam também estavam ali. Wufei observava o jogo de longe, com os braços cruzados encostado sobre a parede. Heero estava calado também sentado a mesa, porém um tanto afastado dos demais enquanto olhava para o nada. Quatre adentrou no local e entregou a Heero um copo de refrigerante.

- Os reparos no motor estão quase prontos. – Ele disse ao deixar o copo na frente do piloto japonês.

- Ah..é? – Heero não parecia muito interessado. Parecia preocupado com algo.

- Olha só! – Duo falou com seu habitual tom de brincadeira na voz. – O Halward é bem rápido para fazer serviço, heim! – Voltou o olhar para o tabuleiro de xadrez. – Eu vou ser rapidinho aqui também! – Abriu um sorriso e moveu uma peça no tabuleiro.

Trowa focou o olhar focado no tabuleiro, enquanto tinha uma das mãos apoiadas no queixo de maneira pensativa.

- Será que .. – Ele moveu um pião para frente. – vai compensar nossos atrasos?

- Hum.. – Duo apoiou o cotovelo sobre a mesa e logo depois o queixo sobre a mão, de maneira pensativa. Ele olhava para o tabuleiro, perguntando-se que movimento faria naquele momento, e ao mesmo tempo, refletia sobre a pergunta de Trowa. – Que jogada eu faço agora?

Rapidamente Wufei se desencostou da parede e se intrometeu no jogo, fazendo uma jogada por Duo, que se surpreendeu com a atitude do chinês. Trowa ergueu seu corpo e analisou o movimento.

- Excelente jogada. – Comentou.

Wufei voltou a sua posição original, com os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

- A melhor defesa é o ataque. – Disse com naturalidade. – Se ficar sempre na defensiva acaba se limitando.

- Ta! – Duo o fitou com um sorriso. – Obrigado pela dica, Wufei! – Após isso, Duo virou o rosto para o lado encarando Heero. – E aí Heero, quer jogar?

Não obteve resposta, e ficou um tanto intrigado com o jeito de Heero. O moreno parecia estar em outra dimensão. Olhava fixamente para mesa enquanto segurava o copo de refrigerante, sem mexer um músculo sequer. Duo olhou para Quatre que estava atrás dele e fez um movimento com o ombro como se não estivasse entendendo o porque do comportamento estranho de Heero.

- O que aconteceu Heero? – Indagou Quatre preocupado, porém novamente Heero não respondeu. Parecia nem estar ouvindo. – Tem alguma coisa te perturbando?

No exato momento, soou um alarme na nave. Todos os pilotos olharam para cima, como se deste jeito pudessem entender melhor o porque do alarme, porém era pura força do hábito. Duo bufou e levou a mão direita na testa, abaixando um pouco a cabeça.

- Ah, não! Agora é que eles acabam com agente! – Resmungou.

- Vamos nessa! – Disse Quatre, como uma deixa para todos reagirem ao alarme.

- FUII! – Disse Duo ao pular para o lado, usando a falta de gravidade á seu favor.

Todos os demais pilotos fizeram o mesmo, e em poucos minutos já estavam em seus respectivos gundans se dirigindo ao inimigo.

- Móbile dolls inimigos, tropas de virgens confirmadas. Prosseguir com a missão. – Disse Heero em alto e bom som para os demais pilotos, anunciando a situação e o que iriam enfrentar pela frente.

A batalha se iniciou e os gundans começaram a atacar com precisão as tropas inimigas.

- Eles estão vindo da direita. – Anunciou Quatre.

- Eu pego. – Disse Wufei sem se intimidar.

- Tudo bem, eu fico no apoio. – Trowa se manifestou.

- Boa sorte. – Desejou Quatre.

A base da presa branca lançou mais dois mobilie dolls, porém estes eram completamente distintos de quaisquer outros já vistos pelos pilotos Gundans. Era a primeira aparição dos modelos mercúrio e Vayeate. Porém estes não estavam ali para destruir os Gundans, eles tinham uma missão especial. O objetivo era abater um mobilie suit touro que havia fugido da nave deles. Alguém havia invadido a nave inimiga do touro e arrancado informações secretas, e agora se dirigiam para a nave Peacemilion, provavelmente para ir ao encontro dos pilotos Gundam. O Touro fugia quase em desespero para a direção da Peacemilion, porém os dois novos modelos de mobilie dolls eram milhares de vezes mais potentes que o antigo touro, e não demoraram muito para alcançá-lo. O primeiro ataque foi do Vayeate e acertou em cheio o mobilie suit fugitivo.

Duo estava do outro lado do campo de batalha e após destruir mais um inimigo não pode deixar de resmungar.

- Eles não acabam nunca! – Foi quando um canal de comunicação abriu um seu visor. Era uam voz feminina que direcionava um recado a nave da Peacemilion e aos Gundans.

- Peacemilion! Peacemilion! Estão me ouvindo??!! – A voz parecia desesperada e Duo conhecia muito bem a dona daquela inconfundível voz.

- Hei... ! – Ele arregalou os olhos ao ligar a voz á pessoa. – Ta parecendo...- Ele não podia acreditar. Estama com dificuldades para imaginar o que ela poderia estar fazendo ali.

- Por favor respondaam! – A voz parecia angustiada e desesperada. – DUOOOOOOOOO! AHH! – Ela gritou, em desespero. – E então a comunicação foi cortada.

- HILDEEEEE!!!!!

Quatre se aproximou de Duo pela lateral e deu cobertura ao mesmo.

- Duo, vai atrás dela!

- E deixar vocês? – Duo estava dividido. Não podia deixar o campo de batalha ali, e os demais pilotos entregue á própria sorte. Queria ajudá-los porém.. Era Hilde que estava em perigo. Não sabia o que fazer. Naquele momento, estava completamente desorientado.

- DEPRESSA, NÓS TOMAMOS CONTA DE TUDO POR AQUI! – Quatre garantiu.

- Ta legal! VALEU!

Não foi necessário falar duas vezes. Duo partiu ao encontro de Hilde sem mais demoras.

"Agüenta firme, Hilde". – Ele desejava mentalmente, pedindo que ela tivesse forças para agüentar até ele chegar.

O touro era brutalmente atacado e já começava a demonstrar sérios danos, tanto externos quantos internos. Os painéis de controle explodiam e exalavam fumaça. Ela estava desesperada e ferida por estilhaços. A única coisa que ainda fazia desejar lutar era a vontade de rever Duo e de entregar á ele as informações que obtivera ao invadia a nave inimiga. O Vayeate se adiantou e apontou um canhão na direção do touro. Ia acertá-lo em cheio e seria o fim de Hilde. No ultimo segundo, quando Hilde já esperava pela morte eminente, Duo se colocou na frente, bloqueando o ataque com extrema habilidade, porém sem deixar de sofrer alguns danos também.

Duo estava extremamente irritado naquele momento. Seu olhar estava fixo nos inimigos e transbordava em ódio.

- Hilde... Você ainda está viva? – A pergunta foi rápida e denunciava o grau da situação. Ele estava realmente irritado.

- Ah.. Estou! Mais ou menos. – Hilde sorriu enquanto segurava o braço ferido por um estilhaço.

- Pra trás! Eu vou cuidar desses caras! – Ele disse movendo sua foice e a colocando em modo de ataque.

- Duo, tenha cuidado! – Ela pediu.

Duo começou a batalhar contra os dois novos modelos porém se viu surpreso com os golpes e o estilo de combate extremamente diferente dos demais. Eram mais rápidos,m mais poderosos e muito mais hábeis.

- Mais o que está acontecendo aqui? São fortes demais para serem apenas mobilie dolls! Não pode ser possível!

- DUO! – Era novamente a voz de Hilde. – Aqueles mobílies dolls não são comuns. Eles são programados com os dados dos pilotos grandans. – Declarou ela com certa dificuldade para falar.

- É? Você tem certeza??

Duo arregalou os olhos e observou os inimigos. Eles vinham novamente em sua direção e então, naquele momento ele entendeu.

- São.. Heero e Trowa. – Ele mal conseguia acreditar no que dizia. Os inimigos atacavam novamente e ele desviou com precisão e não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso debochado. – Olha só que brincadeira?! É como se eu fosse lutar com os dois de uma vez só, não é? Heh! – Ele defendeu um ataque do Mercúrio porém ao olhar para trás viu que Vayeate se adiantou e posicionou-se atrás dele, atacando-o pelas costas. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o empacto do golpe. – Arrg! São cópias muito boas! – Ele girou a lâmina da foice e encravou-a no Vayeate cortando-o ao meio. – Mas para mim são apenas mibilie dolls. Ninguém aí ta achando que um Gundam vai perder para um mobilie doll, não é?! – Ele disse com raiva enquanto se dirigia agora para o mercúrio. – NÃO TEM MAIS PARA VOCÊS NÃO! AGUENTAM ESSA! – Ele gritou ao desviar de alguns ataques do Mercúrio e se dirigir á ele com sua foice em posição de ataque. Sem muitas dificuldade ele destruí o ultimo inimigo e então, em um tom debochado, porém ainda sério e raivoso ele proclamou sua vitória. – Quer um conselho? Da próxima vez, acho melhor programar com os MEUS dados!

Com o campo livre, ele rapidamente pode respirar aliviado, porém lembrou-se de Hilde e seu coração se comprimiu em dor. Será que ela estava bem depois disso tudo. Rapidamente tentou uma comunicação com ela.

- HILDE! HEY, HILDE! DIGA ALGUMA COISA! HILDEEE! - Ele a chamava quase que em desespero. Finalmente e a ficha havia caído e ele viu o quão perigo ela havia corrido ali. Quando a comunicação foi aberta, a imagem de hilde apareceu sobre seu visor. Ela estava encolhida, com a mão no braço tentando estancar um sangramento. Parecia realmente mal. – Hilde.....

- Ahn.. – Ela gemeu de dor e aos poucos levantou o olhar em direção á duo, que também estava em seu visor. – Duo.. – A expressão de dor no rosto dela era preocupante. – Estou feliz. Você está á salvo... Duo...

- Ahn.. – Ele suspirou aliviado. – Descanse, Hilde. – ordenou. – Você não está nada bem! Mais porque foi que você veio de tão longe para cá, Hilde? – Indagou com as sobrancelhas franzidas, demonstrando toda a seriedade do assunto.

- Heh... – Ela sorria fracamente enquanto largou o machucado e direcionou o braço para o bolso para pegar o CD em que continha os dados roubados. Porém o movimento fez com que uma incrível dor tomasse seu corpo. – Arg.. – Com dificuldade ela retirou o cd ensangüentado do bolso. – Eu trouxe esses dados sobre libra.. agh.. pra vocês! Por favor.. Usem.

- Mas.. Espera....! COMO ASSIM!?? Porque você arriscou sua vida?

- Porque.. eu quis. Eu quis fazer isso, Duo.

Duo sentiu uma comoção tomar seu coração e ao mesmo tempo um pouco de culpa. Sabia que ela havia feito aquilo para ajudá-lo. Sabia que ela havia arriscado sua vida por ele. Ele desviou os olhos e trincou-os com raiva.

- NOSSA............! MAS VOCÊ FOI MUITO BURRA! – Ele voltou a fitá-la com seriedade.

- É! Eu achei que você iria dizer isso mesmo! – Ela sorriu com dificuldades.

Quando eles chegaram a bordo da Peacemilion, Duo foi imediatamente ao encontro de Hilde e a retirou com extremo cuidado de dentro do Touro roubado.

- Cuidado.. – Ele pediu ao erguê-la. – Está bem?

- Conforme o possível! – Ela sorriu tentando abafar a dor.

- Idiota....! Você me preocupou. – Ele a abraçou com cuidado, para não machucá-la porém assim que viu que isso era impossível, se afastou um pouco. – Vou te tirar daqui.

Segurando a mão dela e a cintura da mesma, ele pulou do gundam, impulsionando-se para a saída mais próxima. Ficaram a deriva por um momento, até que chegassem á algum lugar em que Duo pudesse se apoiar. Porem assim que ele conseguiu se segurar, viu que o peso de Hilde aumentara consideravelmente. Ao fitá-la percebeu que a mesma havia desmaiado. De repente o moreno entrou em desespero. Ela estava bem? O que estava acontecendo.

- Hilde!.. HILDE!! .. emergência! Alguém me ajude! EU PRECISO DE AJUDA! SOCORRO!! ALGUÉM!! - Ele gritou, porém ninguém vinha. Ninguém. Absolutamente ninguém. De repente tudo ficou negro. Apenas ele e Hilde restava. Ela não acordava e ninguém o ajudava. Ele suplicava para que ela abrisse os olhos, falasse alguma coisa. Sentia a pulsação dela cada vez mais fraca e seu coração ficava cada vez mais apertado. O desespero foi tomando conta dele e aquilo só aumentou quando hilde começou a ser afastada dele. Ele correu atrás dela, porém não conseguia alcançá-la.

- HILDEEE! HILDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! – Ele gritava em desespero. - HILDEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

- HILDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- DUOOO!! CALMA! EU TÔ AQUI! DUO!!! - **Ela segurava firma os ombros de Duo, sacudindo-o desesperadamente para que ele acordasse.** – DUOOO!

**Duo abriu os olhos, arregalados, e tremendo. Estava assustado, extremamente assustado. **

- Hilde... – **Demorou para assimilar as coisas, porém o rosto de Hilde á sua frente o acalmou. **

Foi tudo um pesadelo. Não passou de um simples pesadelo. Hilde não morreu. **Ele estava com certa dificuldade para entender aquilo. Para ver o que foi ou não um pesadelo. **

**Duo tateou o corpo de Hilde e segurou-a pelos braços. Fitou-a com intensidade e depois suspirou aliviado. **Sim, foi tudo um grande pesadelo. Ela está aqui agora.

- Calma... Está tudo bem. – **Ela sorriu levemente para Duo.**

**- **Você.. está legal...!** – Ele aos poucos parava de tremer. **

- Estou..! Heh..! Foi um pesadelo. – **Afirmou. **

- Não...exatamente um pesadelo.

**Ele resmungou antes de envolver os braços na cintura dela e apoiar sua cabeça no ventre da mesma. Hilde o olhava assustado. Duo parecia uma criança desorientada. Tremia de nervoso e a voz rouca estava demasiadamente fraca. Nem parecia o Duo brincalhão de sempre. **Não foi um pesadelo. Foi uma lembrança.. Ou pelo menos quase isso. Eu realmente poderia ter perdido você naquele dia Hilde. Eu podia ter perdido você para sempre....! **Hilde levou a mão á cabeço do garoto e começou a acariciá-lo gentilmente, tentando de alguma maneira acalmá-la. **

Isso é tão bom... Me sinto mais calmo. Mais protegido. Heh.. Que ridículo! Estou parecendo um bebê chorão. **Ele ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a com certa tristeza.** Se eu a tivesse perdido naquele dia... Como eu estaria agora? O que eu teria feito?

- Está mais calmo?

- Sim.. **– Murmurou.**

- Que bom! **– Ela se inclinou e beijo-o na testa com carinho. Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios macios dela tocarem sua pele. **

Isso é tão maravilhoso. Poderia ficar assim minha vida toda. **Abriu novamente os olhos a fitando, enquanto ela se afastava novamente.**

- Hilde... Pode ficar aqui o resto da noite....?

- Ficar aqui?** –** **Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.**

- Não queria ficar sozinho....

- Está parecendo uma criançinha**. –** **Ela riu.**

- Vai mamãe..Por favor. Não me abandone! – **Ele brincou, ameaçando chorar. **

- Heh.. Tudo bem! Eu fico. **– Ela sorriu.**

- Obrigado, Hilde.

**Ele a largou aos poucos e em seguida se deitou, ela fez o mesmo, deitando-se ao lado dele. Ele a olhou por um minuto e sorriu, logo em seguida se encolhendo e se aproximando dela como um gato manhoso a procura de um lugar quente para dormir. Ela riu brevemente e apoiou a mão nos cabelos soltos de Duo, voltando-o a afagá-lo carinhosamente. Ele fechou os olhos. **Eu não estaria mais aqui. Eu, provavelmente, teria me suicidado em alguma batalha sem sentido algum. Acho que eu não sei viver mais sem você, Hilde.


	3. A trança incompleta

**Peace**

_Ayame Demonwolf_

* * *

Gundam Wing não me pertence. Está sendo usado por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Capítulo 3** _– A trança incompleta._

Duo abriu os olhos com sua lentidão costumeira. Piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a fraca iluminação daquele dia nublado que entrava pela janela do quarto enquanto soltava um leve bocejo. Quando se acostumou com a luz, deparou-se com o rosto de Hilde, sereno e calmo ao seu lado, entregue aos sonhos. Sorriu.

**Não poderia desejar algo melhor do que isso como a minha primeira visão do dia.** Esticou a mão e com leveza tocou o rosto dela, tirando alguns fios de franja que caiam sobre os olhos da jovem. **Se você soubesse como fica linda dormindo...! Heh! Ah.. Espera!...Eu to no meu quarto? Ou ainda to sonhando? **Ele ergueu o corpo rapidamente e analisou o local. Estava em seu quarto. Estava acordado. Olhou para Hilde que ainda dormia e aos poucos se recordou do que houve naquela madrugada. **O Pesadelo....! Ela realmente ficou aqui comigo.** Ele sorriu para si mesmo, porém logo o sorriso se esvaiu. **O pesadelo...Merda. Preferia esquecê-lo. Aquela maldita lembrança... Foi um dia horrível. Mas acho que no final ainda foi bom. Era perfeitamente possível que o final daquele pesadelo realmente tivesse acontecido...! Foi por muito pouco. No final.. eu acabei tendo muita sorte. E você também Hilde.** Ele tocou o rosto dela com gentileza. **Em pensar que esse lindo rosto já esteve machucado por estilhaços de uma guerra. As vezes acho tão surreal imaginar isso. Tão delicada...!** Ele se lembrou da determinação da garota eu detê-lo assim que o conheceu. **Tudo bem... Talvez nem tão delicada...Mas ainda sim...! É difícil ligar a Hilde de hoje á Hilde daquela época. **Ele fitava-a com atenção, analisando cada centímetro do rosto dela. Sentiu seu coração acelerar e um leve rubor tomar seu rosto. Quase que por magnetismo, viu-se aproximando de Hilde. Queria beijá-la. Queria sentir os lábios dela próximo aos seus. Parou. **MAS QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO, DUO? SEU IDIOTA! **Ele rapidamente pulou da cama, vestiu uma blusa qualquer e pegou um casaco e um boné e saiu de casa, sem nem mesmo comer algo, pentear o cabelo e muito menos fazer sua tradicional trança. Queria sair, correr, se afastar antes que fizesse algo que poderia se arrepender depois. Correu o mais rápido que pode, e nem mesmo ele sabia exatamente para onde, porém acabou parando no local ideal. Olhou para o letreiro mau acabado e sujo.

- Bar do Bob....! Eu mereço. – Murmurou para si mesmo e entrou no bar.

Sentou-se em um banco vazio e olhou ao **redor. Ah que ótimo! Agora eu realmente estou me sentindo na pior! **Observou um homem caído sobre a mesa, entregue ao sono enquanto abraçava uma garrafa de cachaça e outro, de cabeça baixa e olhar fixo no nada. **Olha onde eu vim parar? To me sentindo aqueles cornos mergulhados em uma eterna fossa. Vim parar em um bar medíocre que nem mesmo pode ser chamado de barzinho de esquina, porque na verdade ele fica em um maldito beco escondido do mundo, com um nome completamente sem criatividade e um dono com um dono com um nome mais sem originalidade ainda! Sem ofensas ao pobre Bob que até é uma boa pessoa! **Suspirou. **Alias, o que eu estou fazendo aqui mesmo? **Bufou de raiva.

- Ah essa hora de manhã aqui, Duo? Não está muito cedo? – Bob, um homem nem um pouco compatível com seu nome, indagou, enquanto secava um copo.

- Nunca é cedo demais quando o bar te chama, meu amigo! – Respondeu com ironia.

Bob riu. Duo deu mais uma olhada no bar e depois voltou a olhar para Bob.

- Isso aqui está uma espelunca de primeira. Sabia?  
- Sim. E a culpa é toda de vocês, meus queridos clientes. – Ele riu. – Ontem, para variar, teve mais uma briga por aqui!

Duo riu brevemente e deixou o braço escorregar no balcão do bar.

- Whisky duplo, sem gelo!

- Saindo. – O homem se afastou e foi pegar a bebida.

Duo abaixou a cabeça. **O que eu queria naquela hora? Beijar ela? E se ela acordasse e me visse? Pensaria que eu era um tarado, um maníaco aproveitador! **Bufou. **Ela me bateria até dizer chega, e depois no mínimo me expulsaria de casa ou me mandaria ir dormir no ferro velho! **O copo de whisky escorregou pelo balcão até parar na mão de Duo.

- Valeu. – Disse ele antes de levantar o corpo e virar o copo garganta a baixo.

- Posso perguntar o porque está aqui?

- Para beber! – Duo abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha ao responder.  
- Não perguntei para que, mas sim o porque!

Duo desviou o olhar e fez um meio bico.

- Quase fiz uma burrada maior do que normal.

- O que?

- Bem.... Eu acho que estou meio que gostando da Hilde...dai...  
- Acha? – Bob debochou, rindo ironicamente.

- Ah, não enche! Estou te contando meus problemas! Não me venha com essas ironias aí!

- Ah, Duo. Não é por mal... É que isso sempre foi muito visível. Para falar a verdade me surpreendo que nunca tenha acontecido nada entre vocês.

- Eu quase a beijei essa manhã. Ela estava tão linda dormindo e ... AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! – Duo gritou balançando a cabeça compulsivamente.

Bob serviu mais um copo de whisky.

- Você invadiu o quarto dela?

- Não... De madrugada eu meio que tive um pesadelo daqueles daí pedi que ela ficasse lá um pouco..! – Duo disse constrangido. Bob riu, mas o ex-piloto ignorou e continuou. – E ela ficou.. Não aconteceu nada... Mas quando acordei e vi ela lá...foi quase mais forte do que eu. Sai correndo antes que não me agüentasse.

- Fez bem. Se ela tivesse acordado, poderia dar problema.

Duo bebeu um gole do Whisky e bufou.

- Não sei mais o que eu faço.

- Conversa com ela.

- ESTÁ LOUCO? E se ela não me aceitar?  
- Ela gosta de você, Duo. Você não ter que se preocupar com rejeição.

- Ela gosta de mim como um amigo. Apenas isso.

- Não acho isso. Para mim você já deixou de ser apenas um amigo dela a muito tempo.

Duo virou mais aquele copo de Whisky e bateu de leve o copo na mesa, fazendo menção a querer mais. Bob encheu novamente o copo e Duo virou novamente.

- Eu tenho medo que ela me rejeite.

**Se ela me rejeitar, como ficariam as coisas? Como eu poderia olhar para ela depois disso? Teríamos que nos separar definitivamente. Ela ficaria constrangida e eu também. Não iríamos mais conseguir dividir o mesmo teto. O clima entre nós ficaria horrível e eu ficaria realmente mal. E se ela saísse da minha vida..... Eu nem sei o que faria.**

- Medo é algo terrível, Duo. Ele acaba com a autoconfiança de qualquer um. Coroe o individuo e deixa completamente desprovido de proteção. Não se deixe ser tomado por ele.

- Eu sei disso.

**Para falar a verdade, sei nas do que eu gostaria de saber. **

Duo saiu do bar no fim da tarde, quando o mesmo começava a lotar. A passos lentos e cambaleantes voltava para casa, sem muita animação. Havia se acabado naquele maldito bar. Bebeu mais do que costumava beber e ele mesmo sabia disso, mesmo que bem..mal. Sua mente estava uma bagunça e seu raciocínio estava tão lento que se um meteorito se chocasse com aquela colônia ele só notaria no dia seguinte.

Ao chegar em casa, colocou a mão no bolso e alcançou as chaves. Ficou um minuto olhando para elas, atônito, apenas tentando se lembrar o que exatamente deveria fazer depois. Por fim, tentou usá-la para abrir a porta, porém não conseguia de jeito nenhum encaixá-la na fechadura. Desistiu e chutou a porta.

- EEEEEEEEEE!! ALGUEM AI ABRE PRA MIM, DROGAA! – Resmungou em um grito.

Poucos segundos depois, Hilde abriu apressada a porta e fitou Duo assustada.

- Aonde você estava??? Sumiu o dia todo!!  
- Eu...tava... – Ele riu, sem motivo nenhum. – no.....Esqueci. – Ele riu ainda mas.

Hilde levou a mão a cabeça e balançou-a negativamente.

- Duo.. Você estava bebendo....? – Ela suspirou e puxou-o para dentro.

Ele ria. Ela o guiou até o banheiro e começou a despi-lo. Tirou o boné, o casaco e a camisa. Ele ria sem parar e aquilo a irritava demais. Detestava ter que lidar com bêbados.

- O que deu em você? – Ela indagou enquanto retirava a calça do mesmo, deixando-o apenas de roupas de baixo. – Vai. Vai pro chuveiro.

Ele permaneceu ali, rindo. Ela desistiu e o empurrou. Ligou o chuveiro e o colocou ali dentro. Ele puxou-a pelo antebraço e rindo indagou com a voz fanhosa e debochada.

- Vai tomar banho comigo, Hilde? Ta sujinha?

Ela ignorou, apenas se afastou um pouco e tentou colocá-lo debaixo do chuveiro. Foi algo bem difícil, mais por fim, conseguiu dar o banho desejado nele. Envolveu-o em uma toalha e levou-o para o quarto. Separou uma roupa seca e entregou-o.

- Coloque. Vou pegar um leite quente pra você.

- Vai me deixar sozinho? – Ele fez bico.

- Coloque a roupa. Eu já volto!

Ele riu novamente e retirou com dificuldade a roupa de baixo molhada e colocou a seca. Quando Hilde chegou, ele tentava colocar a calça. Parecia até estar se esforçando, mais não estava tendo muito sucesso. Talvez o motivo principal da falta de sucesso dele fosse que estava tentando colocá-la pela cabeça.

Ela suspirou e foi ajudá-lo. Por fim, fez com que ele se sentasse sobre a cama e deu aos poucos o leite para ele, segurando o copo para que ele não deixasse cair e sujasse tudo.

- Você está um lixo.

- Mas eu acabei de tomar banho!!! – Ele se defendeu e ela não pode deixar de soltar uma risada, porém logo parou e voltou a utilizar um tom sério.

- Ficou esse tempo todo no bar do Bob?

- É! ISSO MESMO! ME LEMBREI! EU ESTAVA NO BAR DO....- Ele parou.

- Bob. – Ela completou.

- ISSO! - Ele riu mais uma vez feito um bobo.

Ela suspirou. Deixou o copo vazio de lado e pegou a escova. Aos poucos penteou os cabelos de Duo, enquanto secava-os com auxilio da toalha.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Duo? Porque está agindo assim?

Ele não respondeu. Ficou calado fitando a parede branca.

- Esse não é o seu comportamento normal. Você não é assim, Duo. – Ela murmurou com um tom de preocupação misto com tristeza. Largou a escova e começou a trançar os cabelos de Duo com perícia e carinho. – Ultimamente você tem estado muito estranho. Pensativo demais, perturbado...Feito perguntas estranhas... Não sei. Você me parece perturbado com algo.. E agora isso. Sai de manhã sem dizer nada e só aparece no final do dia completamente bêbado. – Ela suspirou. – Você está me deixando preocupada. O que está acontecendo com você?

- ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA! – Ele se virou com brutalidade, gritando com ela. Hilde arregalou os olhos assustados e ficou calada. Ele continuou. - EU NÃO TE PEDI PRA FICAR PREOCUPADA COMIGO! DEIXA DE SER INTROMETIDA, MERDA!

Hilde deixou os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e ficou por um momento em silencio, observando Duo, calada.

- Desculpa. Eu só estava preocupada com você. Não queria te perturbar. – Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Duo a acompanhou com o olhar irritado, porém quando a viu saindo do quarto, sentiu seu joelho tremer e caiu sentado na cama. **O que eu fiz....? O que deu em mim? Porque eu disse aquilo?** Ele não sabia o que tinha dado nele. Estava fora dele. As palavras simplesmente brotavam da boca dele e saiam como serpentes ferindo a mulher que ele tanto queria cuidar, prezar, amar. Levou a mão a cabeça. **O que eu fiz.....? Hilde.... Hilde....**

- Hilde... – Ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Deixou o corpo cair, deitando-se. **Ela deve estar chateada. Irritada. Brava.. e sabe-se lá mais o que! Que idiota que eu fui. Porque diabos eu fui dizer aquilo?? Maldito álcool. Eu não consigo me levantar. **Ele sentiu algumas lágrimas brotarem de seu rosto. Não conseguia se mexer. Seu corpo não o obedecia. Sua mente havia se rebelado contra ele. **Merda!** Ele xingou enquanto as lágrimas desciam. **Maldito pesadelo. Maldito whisky. Maldito medo. Maldita falta de noção.** O que aquilo tudo havia trago a ele?

Seu coração estava comprimido. Dolorido. Triturado.

Seu corpo estava adormecido.

Ele estava desesperado, cansado, arrependido.

Estava jogado naquela cama, sozinho. E sua trança estava inacabada. Sua trança estava incompleta.

* * *

Oiiii *-*

Nike- Chaaan obrigada pelo Revieew i0i

Pode deixar, não vou abandonar a fic i0i~~~~

Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo *-*

Bijinhos


End file.
